


A Proper Date

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's a romantic at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Title: A Proper Date  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Owen's a romantic at heart.  
> Notes: Written for michele659  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The dinner had been Owen’s idea. He’s never been one for following the crowd but he put the idea to Ianto as “let’s have a proper date.” He wants Ianto to know that they could be good together. So far it’s been drunken sex after the pub, enjoyable drunken sex but he wants to try a proper relationship.

Ianto appears at the door of the restaurant looking gorgeous in a pale blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Their eyes meet and they both smile. Owen is rather pleased at the envious looks he gets when Ianto sits at his table.


End file.
